


The Heroes Call - An Overwatch Collection

by Nox (Sheut)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, competitive streaks and regrets, curiosity with no dead cats, guitar stuff, haha nuts, mixed bag of nuts, mostly regrets from said competitive streaks, no no nuts just gays, paintball fights, snowball fights too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheut/pseuds/Nox
Summary: Collection of drabbles in response to prompts and random discussions. Will be updated as more prompts get thrown my way





	1. An Act Of Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mercy finding a way to let him die, and euthanizing him at his request"
> 
> Not quite the prompt but oh well haha

"Gabriel."

Wispy strands of black smoke swirled before coalescing into a human shape. The form drew in a breath with a raspy rattle. "Mercy," it hissed, multiple eyes glaring at her. "That eager to meet your death? It won't be quick, I _promise_ you that much."

Angela sighed tiredly. "Tell me Gabriel, " she waved a hand, "all this bitterness. All this hate. Don't you ever get tired?"

Gabriel Reyes smiled a humourless smile with one too many a teeth, black smoke escaping his opened mouth. He lifted a hand - the flesh disintegrating and regenerating in front of their eyes. "Tell me, _doctor_ ," he spat, "is this deserving of anything but? _Mercy_ , they call you. Pah. It would've been a better mercy to just leave me dead!" he finished in a low growl.

Angela surprised him by stepping forward taking his upheld hand in one of hers, rubbing her thumb gently over the solid yet vapourous form. "Perhaps," she conceded. "For what it's worth, I did not wish for you to suffer as you have."

"Empty fucking words, doctor," he snarled snatching his hand back. "It's so very easy to say _sorry_ but that's not gonna fix this, is it?"

Angela closed her eyes. "You're right," she said, "and that's why I'm here. I can't fix you but..." Gabriel turned and began to walk away. "Spare me your mercy. We're done here."

Angela reached out a hand, but considered better of it. "Gabriel," she called out again, making him pause, "I can't fix you but...I can offer you an end to it all. If you change your mind, you know how to find me." With that, she turned around and walked off in the opposite direction.

Gabriel Reyes, Reaper and ex-commander of Blackwatch stood there for a moment longer, before letting himself dissolve into smoke once again.


	2. Trust (Symmbra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ["The paint goes _where?_](http://for-general-madness.tumblr.com/post/160497590334/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), Symmbra

“The paint’s supposed to go _where?”_

Satya shoved the flat brush at Sombra. “On the wall outside. I will assist you by making a hard light rope you can tie around your waist.”

“Princesa. _Mi Corazon._  We are _thirty goddamned floors from ground level._  I know I said I’d help you but I didn’t sign up for _this.”_ Sombra exclaimed, staring at Satya with wide eyes and backing away slightly. 

Satya frowned. “That is a shame,” she said, “I suppose next time I shall handle matters on my own.” She turned around and took slow deliberate steps away from Sombra, counting mentally.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Fi–_

“Wait!”

Satya smiled, but stopped walking.

“Promise me you won’t let me fall.”

“Of course.”


	3. Like Minds (Sommsymmenji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [27: "I'm pregnant"](http://for-general-madness.tumblr.com/post/160497590334/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), Somsymmenji

Sombra felt the sofa sink as Genji threw himself on it, humming slightly when he snuggled up next to her.

“I’m pregnant.”

Sombra flicked a window aside and maximized another, furrowing her eyebrows. “I call dibs on cool mom duty,” she said absentmindedly as she flicked another window aside and typed something furiously into a console.

“You’re taking this too well,” Genji pouted as he looked up at her, face bathed in a purple light. “Where’s the drama?”

“You should tell Satya.”

“He did.” an amused voice said from the doorway. Sombra looked up from her screens and grinned at the dark skinned Indian woman casually leaning against the frame.

“Oh, did he?”

“Yes. He has also been told that he will be locked up in a hardlight box with his spawn until they are adults.”

Sombra quirked an eyebrow. “Him, or the kids?”

“Yes.”

She cackled and booped Genji on the nose before unceremoniously shoving him off her lap and crossing over to Satya, giving her a kiss. “And I’ll hack his prosthetics so he won’t be able to do anything.”

Genji looked at the two women from his position on the floor with large puppy dog eyes. “You wouldn’t.”

“That is what you think.”

“I’ve changed my mind,” he grumbled, sticking his tongue out, “I’m not pregnant.”

Satya looked at him with a severe expression on her face, but amusement danced in her eyes. “I knew you would see things our way.”


	4. Jealousy (Widowtracer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ 5: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" ](http://for-general-madness.tumblr.com/post/160497590334/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

“While this has been fun, amiga,” an amused voice came from behind Tracer, “I rather like having my limbs attached to me. See you around, _Sonic.”_

Lena whirled around, pulse pistols raised, only to meet air. 

“Bollocks,” she grumbled, dragging a gloved hand across her grimy face. She sighed, and glared at the pieces of the shattered comm unit lying on the ground. She kicked them dejectedly with her foot and walked towards the edge of the roof, readying herself to blink down the building, only to be sent flying backwards into the concrete with a small surprised _oof_.

“What…” she began, trying to sit up before being pushed back down. She opened her eyes and found herself looking into familiar (terrifying, beautiful) golden eyes.

“You,” Widowmaker said in a low growl, “are not allowed to get yourself killed by Sombra.”

Lena frowned and shoved at the blue arm keeping her pinned “Gerroff me, you’re not as light as you think you are. And I ain’t dyin’ yet.”

“Good. I am the only one allowed to kill you.”

“In your fuckin’ dreams, blueberry.” She frowned at the lavender blooming across Widowmaker’s cheeks. “Wait a minute. _Are you jealous?”_

Widowmaker sat back and scowled. “I feel no emotions.”

Lena grinned, moving her hands to gently run over the muscular thighs that were straddling her. “Oh I’m sure,” she purred. “Must be seeing things. Hey, do you know if Sombra’s single? She’s pretty cute.”

“She is not.”

“Oh, that’s a _shame._ Any _other_  cute girls in Talon that you can introduce me to?” Lena asked with a wicked glint in her eye, sitting up and now running one hand over Widowmaker’s back. She resisted the urge to snicker as Widowmaker shuddered. 

“Maybe I’ll ask Sombra if she can – mmpf.” Lena found herself silenced by a pair of lips on her own, slender fingers tightly clutching her collar, and they kissed hungrily for a long few minutes, her hands tracing patterns over Widowmaker before she pulled away to breathe, chest heaving.

“Not jealous, eh?”

“ _Tais-toi.”_


	5. Switcheroo (Widowtracer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ 30: "It's not what it looks like..."](http://for-general-madness.tumblr.com/post/160497590334/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

“Ahem.”

Lena froze with her back to the door, her heart sinking down to her feet. She gulped, shuffling around and facing the source of the voice - and the cause of her imminent untimely demise.

Amélie stood leaning far too casually against the closed door, arms crossed and eyebrow quirked in amusement. She languidly dragged her eyes over Lena, taking in painted toes poking out from too-big leggings, and the baggy top of her catsuit over Lena’s exposed belly and sternum, comically sagging and giving her girlfriend a deflated look. Her lips turned up in a small smirk and she locked eyes with Lena, tilting her head slightly. 

A long moment of silence followed, punctuated only by Lena’s flustered breathing. She flushed and swallowed. “… It’s not what it looks like.”

“Mm. Is that so, chérie?”

“I…” Lena trailed off, resisting the urge to cover herself up, “I just wanted to try it on!”

Amélie’s smirk widened. “So it would seem.”

Lena blushed even harder at that, and Amélie resisted the urge to walk across and kiss the adorable red flush travelling down her neck. She instead opted to stare some more, making a show of once again looking over Lena. 

“Awful. You’re awful.”

“I know,” Amélie purred, not pausing in her teasing, hungry looks. 

Lena crossed her arms and pouted, and Amélie once again had to resist the urge to laugh at the wounded expression. 

“Stop eye-fuckin’ me!” Lena whined, trying her best to glare at Amélie through her furious blushing. It was, she realized with dismay, not very effective, as Amélie’s smirk grew even wider still.

Amélie pushed off from the door, slowly walking towards Lena with a sway in her hips. “I suppose,” she drawled in a low voice,“that I can do _much more_  than just that.”


	6. Sunsets (Bunnyribbit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ 10: "Teach me how to play?"](http://for-general-madness.tumblr.com/post/160497590334/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

Hana paused with her chocolate bar in her mouth as the faint notes of a familiar guitar song drifted across the silence of the Gibraltar base. Intrigued, she followed the echoing notes down empty hallways, humming along with the tune as the gentle twanging of the guitar grew louder in volume.

Her path lead her to the rooftop, and she quietly opened the door to Lúcio sitting in the setting sun, orange light casting a soft glow over the hard planes of his muscles. He sat with his legs crossed and eyes closed as he strummed an old acoustic guitar. He finished the song, seamlessly continuing into another song that Hana recognized.

She smiled and sat down beside him, careful to not disturb his concentration. His deft fingers plucked the strings effortlessly, and Hana found herself admiring his serene expression and the way he almost looked ethereal in the setting sun. Lúcio opened his eyes, and Hana smiled at him before leaning against him lightly.

They sat like that, wordless, with only the chirping of the birds, the breaking waves, and the guitar breaking the silence until the sun set. Lúcio played one final song - the opening theme to _Hero of My Storm,_ making Hana giggle.

“That was beautiful, Lu,” Hana said, smiling up at him once again.

Lúcio smiled and blushed. “Thanks Hana. It’s just something I do to relax, I suppose.”

She hummed and lifted her hand, running her fingers lightly over his hand that rested over the strings of the guitar, tracing the callouses and marveling at the rough skin.

“Teach me?”

Lúcio grinned brightly. “Okay, so first off…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Hana hears initially is the opening theme to The Last of Us


	7. Angela Ziegler is a Nerd (mercymaker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ 35: "You heard me. Take. It. Off." ](http://for-general-madness.tumblr.com/post/160497590334/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

“Angela, no.”

“Angela yes.”

Amélie closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She took a deep breath and looked at her girlfriend? partner? lover? Amélie wasn’t sure.

“Angela,” she tried again, “mon oiseau d’or. You look _ridiculous._  We are not going to dinner with you in that.”

Doctor Angela Ziegler, MD, stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms. “This is what my ancestors wore, I embody their battle spirit.”

Amélie shook her head in exasperation. Dressed in what she could only describe as a Viking costume, complete with winged helmet and a wooden sword, Angela did make quite the striking sight - not that she’d ever admit that to her.

“Non. We are not leaving till you change.”

“But - “

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Angela grinned as she crossed the distance and ran a teasing finger down Amélie’s jaw, and then her throat. “Well then. Why don’t you _make me?”_  


	8. Snow Days (Mercymaker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ 11: "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddamnit!"](http://for-general-madness.tumblr.com/post/160497590334/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

Angela frowned as she woke up to cold sheets beside her. Amélie was not an early riser - so why… Her internal line of questioning was broken by a soft _thump_  against the window. She turned around and stared at it intently, as if daring it to make that sound again. Sure enough, a snowball crashed into it with another soft _whump_  before sliding back down.

She put on her thickest robe and pushed open the window, taking delight in the cool, fresh winter air before looking down at the snow covered ground to look for the culprits.

“Mornin’ Angie!” Lena called out cheerfully. “Amé was missin’ ya’.”

Angela looked over to Amélie and stifled a laugh - she had so many layers on that she looked like a multicolored snowman herself. She waved, a small twinge of delight passing through her when Amélie gave her a rare smile and waved back.

“So you decided to wake me up by throwing snowballs at my window?” She asked.

“Yup!” came Lena’s cheeky reply. “Anyways, I’m gonna go help Lu and Hana with the snow fort. Later!” She ran off, leaving Amélie and Angela looking at each other.

“Would you like to come join me?” Amélie asked with a slight smile.

“Mm, I don’t know.” Angela made a show of thinking, tapping her chin with her finger. “It’s cold down there and the bed up here’s warm… the reasons  _are_  stacked against you currently.”

Amélie didn’t reply, instead choosing to bend down and scoop up a handful of snow.

“Amélie. What are you doing?” Angela asked with growing trepidation. “That better not be a snowball. Don’t you dare throw that snowba–”

Her vision went white, and she sputtered as snow went into her mouth.

“ _Goddamnit!”_


	9. 1v1 me Scrub (Mercymaker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ 28: "Marry Me?"](http://for-general-madness.tumblr.com/post/160497590334/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

“Join us for paintball they said, it’ll be fun, they said.” Angela fumed as she peeked around the corner of her cover, only to get her goggles splatted with green paint. 

“Fucking. Argh!” she wiped it off roughly and scowled. “ _Why_ did I agree to this?” 

* * *

“What’s wrong Angie, scared of gettin’ sniped by tall blue and sexy?” Lena had giggled.

“Oh please,” she had scoffed, “I bet that I’ll be able to tag her more times than she will me.” Amélie had smiled a smile that was all sorts of trouble - and Angela should’ve _known_  better but her pride had demanded that she commit to her statement.

“Is that so?” her girlfriend had asked. “What are the stakes?”

“Loser takes over the winners’ kitchen duty for a week?”

“In that event,” Amélie had said, sliding around behind Angela and whispering in her ear, “I hope you like washing dishes.”

* * *

And that was how Angela currently found herself in a one on one match against Amélie. While Angela was a good shot with her pistol, she did not have the accuracy and pinpoint deadly precision of her girlfriend. She looked down at her suit and groaned. Splotches of green covered the once-brown suit, with only the barest hint of the original color visible. 

Angela bit her lip and held her paint marker up. She might have lost - but she wasn’t going to go down without a fight. With a cry, she hurled herself across the opening in cover to get into closer range to Amélie. She heard a _thwip_ and looked up - only to lock eyes with Amélie before the paint pellet hit her on her forehead.

“I believe you owe me a week of dish duty.” A shadow fell across Angela’s vision before Amélie loomed over her with a shit-eating grin on her face. A solitary streak of yellow ran across her cheek - a lucky shot that Angela had gotten in before Amélie’s paint ball had found it’s mark. Golden eyes twinkled with amusement and _life_ , and any complaints Angela was gonna voice died in her throat.

“Angé?” A concerned voice brought her back. 

“Marry me.”

Amélie took in a sharp breath of surprise. “I… what?”

Angela kicked herself mentally - she hadn’t planned on this, and they hadn’t even talked about it - but she knew that Amélie had heard her the first time, and so she reached up to grab Amélie’s hands in her own. “Marry me. I love you, and you just - you make me feel alive. So, marry me.”

“I… I am not a good person, mon Angé.”

She reached up with one hand and softly caressed Amélie’s cheek. “I think that that is my decision to make, is it not?”

Amélie leaned into the touch. “I suppose it is.”

“So…” Angela asked, the knot of anxiety in her stomach growing bigger, “is that a no?”

“No.”

Her heart sank. “No? That’s okay, nothing has to change, I love you and -” A blue finger across her lips cut her off and she blinked up at Amélie.

Amélie looked down at her with a shy smile. “No, that is not a no.”

“So… yes?”

“ _Oui_.”


End file.
